officialzeroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero (series)
For other uses of "Zero", see Zero (disambiguation). Zero is an American anime web series created by Alex Guy, set in the same fictional universe as Arsenal. ''The series revolves around Zero and his creator Dr. Murphy, and his fight against villains and vigilantes. They are joined as well by their friends Axel, Maddie, Cooper, Summer, and later Black, but are considered dangerous by Detective Jet Willis, who is friends with Zero and Axel's human alter egos. Season 1 deals with Zero trying to use his abilities to stop villains from destroying the city, while getting people accept robots like him. During Season 2, the past haunts Dr. Murphy with the return of Black, and Zero trying to protect his universe from Neo. In Season 3 and 4, a villain from Dr. Murphy's past returns as secrets from the past begin to surface. __TOC__ Synopsis Dr. Murphy goes back in time to escape a villain who has caused a global catastrophe. In order to stop this event, he builds a android body for his AI assistant Zero, hopefully able to change destiny. However by doing this, the timeline has changed, and with these new events come new villains. Detective Jet Willis and his partner Edwin Theodore oppose of Zero, considering him just as dangerous as the other villains and superhumans, and supporting the him are Amanda O'Neil, an aspiring reporter, and her younger brother Colton, providing the latest information about trouble in the city. Assembling a team, Zero and Dr. Murphy fight these villains with the help of Axel, another one of Dr. Murphy's creations, Cooper Woods, and Maddie Summers. With his friends, Zero uses his abilities to fight a wide variety of adversaries, both minor, and major. Main Characters * '''Zero' - The titular main character of the series. The ultimate creation of Dr. Murphy, and the successor to Aero, Zero was made to fight crime and protect the world from the future threat of Xeno, battling villains and vigilante along the way. * Dr. Harper Murphy - The creator of Zero and one of the main characters of the series. Looking to escape and stop Xeno's wrath, he went back in time and created Zero's body, hoping to change destiny. * Axel - Zero's best friend/younger "brother" and "partner-in-crime". Created by Dr. Murphy after Zero, Axel was created as a partner to Zero, fighting villains alongside him to maximize the work on Zero. * Cooper Woods '- Zero and Maddie's good friend, and Maddie's love interest. Sometimes Maddie's partner, Cooper usually is making gadgets to help himself and Zero out, usually working alone. * '''Maddie Summers '- Zero's good friend, and Cooper's love interest. Discovering Dr. Murphy's lab (with Murphy remembering Maddie's invention in the original timeline), she is hired to help Zero. * 'Jet Willis '- Zero and Axel's good friend and detective for the police force. Usually arriving on the scene when a villain attacks, he considers the team dangerous but often allies with them. * 'Summer Dawson '(season 2-present) - A good friend of team, turned official member. She works as the "mission specialist" with Maddie in the lab and slowly reveals her feelings for Zero. * '''Black (season 3-present) - Dr. Murphy's very first creation and eternal rival of Zero and Axel. Originally being deemed defective, Black returned to find his creator and becomes a member of the team. * 'Dr. Ryan '(season 2) - A main character during the second season. Universe 2's younger version of Dr. Murphy, he is portrayed as slightly laid-back and goofy, but ultimately voluntarily sacrifices himself to stop Neo. Major Recurring Characters * Edwin Theodore * Amanda O'Neil * Colton O'Neil * Bruce Diaz * Sebastian Harper * Professor Rick Grayson * XYZ